


Fluffy javid oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Newsies oneshots, just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My friend gave me these prompts for javid. There might canon era and modern au.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jack has to take care of Davey. Implied race and spot

It was a hot day in New York City. Even the king of New York , Jack Kelly and the king of Brooklyn Spot Conlon decided to give up the extra route to sell papers. Every newsboy to manhatten to Long Island was just sitting in the lodging house relaxing. Jack was the first to notice how everybody got so noisy with the heat and everything. Then he saw the one object that the newsies were fussing over in the Sumer heat. A mini picture show scope. Yesterday Racetrack had won one of those mini picture show scopes on Coney Island with Spot. Everybody was goo goo eyes about it.  
"Alright newsies, lemme see the thing." Jack said walking into the crowd. The newises all moaned but gave Jack the scope. Racetrack put in a slide and jack zeroed his eyes on it. The slide showed two cartoonish figures, one a businessman and his  
Mother were fighting. The comic was from Sunday comics. The characters were actually moving this time though. Jack was amazed by it. The newsies all sat there together. putting in different slides and pictures. Jack wa interested in the scope that he completely forgot about where Davey was.  
"Fellas where's Davey, was he with you before I got here?" Jack called out asking. The newsies all shook their heads. Huh, Jack thought he hadn't seen Davey since walked him home last night. Then Davey came in panting with sweat dripping down his neck. He had rolled up his sleeves, unbuttoned his shirt and took off his tie , revealing his tan undershirt.  
Running one hand through his hair and the other to fan himself , he looked really tired.  
"Les has heat stroke, so I had to do extra paper selling and then when I tried to find another selling partner I couldn't find anyone I knew so I did m two paper routes to make up for the money that les should have made and now I don't feel that well." Davey said panting in between breathes. Jack put his hand against Davey's head, burning hot and Davey looked sickly. "Call Doc, Specs and get him some water." Jack called out. Whilst carrying Davey wrapped in a blanket, jack searched the lodging house for the right place to put him. The he saw the beaten couch in the middle. He laid Davey carefully on the couch, trying not to wake him up from the sleep he had just fallen into. "Jack, I'se had some errands to do so I won't be back until probably the morning." Racetrack whispered to Jack. Jack nodded and replied "say hello to Spot will ya." "I will... wait why do you think I'm going to Spots?" Racetrack said turning around while chewing on his cigar. "Just a guess , oh and on your way can you tell Dave's mom that he'll be staying at the lodging house because he can't walk home in this weather?" Jack said replying to Racetrack smiling. Racetrack nodded and tipped his hat. After Race had left, Specs had Doc a former newsie who was trained in medicine(technically he just read a women's magazine on sickness), who has brought a thermometer, water and a cloth wrapped in ice. Jack has to wake up snoring Davey from his sleep. "But mom I don't wanna go to the synagogue , I just want to ride the ponies." Davey grumbled, sleep talking. Jack chuckled and gave him a knock on the head. "Wake up Davey , its jackyboy!" Jack whispered. Still not waking up, Davey's tempature was taken while he was asleep. After Doc left, he prescribed rest, keeping cool and water, Jack had all the newsies rat to; afraid of them getting sick too. When Davey finally woke up, Jack planted a kiss on his curly hair. "So there's this thing called a picturescope.." Jack said smiling that Davey got better. "I bet it's as interesting as you , Jackyboy." Davey said kissing Jack.


	2. Holding hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey liked to hold jacks hand

Davey and jack liked holding hands. Their body tempature always seemed opposite, so on cold day like this one Davey enjoyed the comfort of Jack's warm hands. When Davey lost his mittens in the snow, Jacks hands rescued him from getting frostbite. One thing they didn't like, having to hide their hand holding. It was fine around the newsies , the Jacobs , Medda's , fire escapes, and sometimes in the park at night but it could never be just strolling with eachother. Every time they wanted to hold eachother's hands they'd have to craft a shield out a newspaper or their satchel. This type of shield doesn't always fully cover their hands together so they don't do it as much. In the morning they'd walk in the lodging house holding, hands , stealing kisses and other things but as soon they skipped out of there; it stopped. Jack Kelly and Davey Jacobs were just two grimy newsboys who were best friends , ladies loved their charm and jack flirted to get more sales but he never actually felt any feelings or connection to the women. Holding hands was a big thing for Davey and Jack and they did it as much they could.


End file.
